The objectives of this project are to collect data on a group of white male veteran twins living in the Los Angeles California area that are a part of the cohort participating in the NHLBI Twin Study, and to complete data analyses and prepare manuscripts for publication and presentation using available data from all examinations of the cohort. Data collection will include a physical examination, follow-up of all hospitalizations for cardiovascular events and follow-up of all deaths.